The present invention relates to an automatic washing device for a workpiece to be measured and an automatic production system provided with the same, for automatically washing off swarf left on the workpiece to be measured as a preceding process prior to the workpiece measurement by means of a measuring device such as a three dimensional measuring device.
An NC machine tool is known as a typical device in an automatic production device. The NC machine tool has functions both of automatically changing rotating tools such as a drill and of automatically manufacturing the workpiece by moving the tool in the three dimensional directions according to a predetermined contour program to manufacture the workpiece to the predetermined shape and size by changing a plurality of tools in accordance with a manufacturing process program from a control device. The manufactured workpiece is sent to the measuring device to measure a manufactured part of the workpiece and evaluate and judge a manufactured result. The workpiece is sent to a following process such as an assembly process after that.
After manufacturing the workpiece by the NC machine tool, as it is necessary to remove swarf and burr left on the workpiece and dissipate heat generated during manufacturing before measuring the workpiece by the measuring device, it has been proposed in Japanese patent publication (Kokoku) NO. 3-29473 to automate the work such as the removing and the heat dissipation (cooling). According to this proposal, although the automatic control in the constant washing device is carried out on the basis of an information signal for controlling the NC machine tool, problems still remain as follows.
(1) It is difficult to undergo automation because it is impossible to obtain the manufacturing information easily, even if it is intended to measure the predetermined part of the workpiece, which is conveyed from the other production system, by the measuring device.
(2) It generates loss of working time because of washing the whole of the manufactured part, even if it is necessary to measure only a part of the workpiece manufactured by the NC machine tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic washing device for a workpiece to be measured which can quickly remove the swarf left on a part of the workpiece to be measured, thereby starting measurement of the manufactured part of the workpiece by the measuring device, and accordingly, increasing productivity in the workpiece production line.
A washing device according to the present invention comprises an automatic washing device for washing a measuring part of a workpiece before measuring a predetermined shape of the workpiece according to a measuring part program, and wherein the automatic washing device is provided with a washing program producing unit for producing a washing program from the measuring part program, with the washing program controlling the washing device.
Furthermore, a device according to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a main body that accommodates a workpiece from an outside; a robot mechanism provided with an arm movable in three dimensional directions; a liquid ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm that ejects a pressurized liquid; and an air ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm that ejects compressed air, wherein the automatic washing device is provided with a washing program producing unit that produces a washing program from the measuring part program, with the washing program controlling the washing device.
Furthermore, a device according to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a main body that accommodates a workpiece from outside; a robot mechanism provided with an arm movable in three dimensional directions; a liquid ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm that ejects a pressurized liquid; an air ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm that ejects compressed air; and a temperature adjusting unit that adjusts the temperature of the pressurized liquid and compressed air, wherein the automatic washing device is provided with a washing program producing unit that produces a washing program from the measuring part program, with the washing program controlling the washing device.
Furthermore, an automatic production system applied to the present invention comprises an NC machine tool for carrying out a manufacturing control of a workpiece according to an NC program; a measuring device for feeding back a measurement result from automatically measuring a manufacturing part of the workpiece by the NC machine tool; and an automatic washing device for automatically removing swarf left on the workpiece manufactured by the NC machine tool, wherein the automatic washing device is provided with a washing program producing unit for producing a washing program according to a measuring part program.
Moreover, an automatic production system according to the present invention comprises an NC machine tool that carries out manufacturing control of a workpiece according to an NC program; a measuring device that feeds back a measurement result obtained by automatically measuring a manufactured part of the workpiece by the NC machine tool; and an automatic washing device that automatically removes a swarf left on the workpiece manufactured by the NC machine tool, wherein the automatic washing device is provided with a main body that accommodates a workpiece from an outside, a robot mechanism provided with an arm movable in three dimensional directions, a liquid ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm and that ejects a pressurized liquid, an air ejecting nozzle fixed to the arm and that ejects a compressed air, and a washing program producing unit that controls the robot mechanism according to a measuring part program for controlling the measuring device.
According to the washing device of the present invention, because the washing device can quickly and efficiently remove the swarf on the workpiece to quickly start to carry out the measurement, it can increase productivity of the workpiece production line by optimally utilizing the working ability of the automatic production device and achieve an increase in manufacturing precision.
Furthermore, when the washing device according to the present invention is applied to the production line connected by on-line, it can be used for a plurality of NC machine tools in common, and, accordingly, has advantages in layout, working efficiency, and economy.